(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing a virtual reality-based three-dimensional interface for a web object search and a real time metadata representations and a web search system using the three-dimensional interface thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A search interface of a general web site commonly has an information classification system of a tree structure. For example, in a procedure in which a user searches for new type mixer product information in an online electronic commerce, a customer performs a manipulation according to a series of information system such as entering of a portal page of a corresponding shopping mall on a web, selection of household items, selection of kitchen appliances, selection of kitchen electronic appliances, and selection of a mixer.
An information search of such a tree structure is very general, and because a user should perform a web search through an information search frame of a two-dimensional tree structure that is displayed through an interface, the user cannot entirely view an information search available area on a web and thus a search range is limited, and thus for a search of a wide range, the user should inconveniently move to the top and the bottom or the front and the back step by step on a tree structure.
Therefore, a more useful interface is requested for a web search.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.